


Metamorphie Mishap

by Kiponite



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really, jesus christ these tags, there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiponite/pseuds/Kiponite
Summary: During an otherwise uneventful day, Diana takes up the task of tutoring Akko.  Abandoned classrooms and adolescence tend to be a volatile mix, especially when Diana now has a penis, apparently.





	Metamorphie Mishap

Gathering all of her might, Akko reared back, and let out the biggest gosh-darn spell the world had ever seen.  With a stomp forward and a wild swing of her arm, she bellowed out the incantation and poured all of her will into her wand, looking and sounding the part of a master magus.

“METAMORPHIEEE FACIESSE!”

The bolt of mana soared out of her wand coursing through the air at supersonic speed, crackling with magical energy, charging the air around it with pure willpower, and just generally looking badass.  Diana Cavendish, the witch on the receiving end of the spell, stood with her arms crossed, steadfast against the might of the hex loosed upon her.

The arc struck her dead-center, discharging the entirety of its potential upon her.  The classroom flashed, consumed with the might of Akko’s magic, awash in the color of bright green and the smell of mana.  Smiling at her handiwork, she glanced at the results of her spell, and was immediately dismayed to find a completely stoic Diana, not an iota changed from being hit by the spell.

“Akko.  Shouting louder will not improve your magic.”

Diana sighed, looking at the flailing mess of a witch in front of her.  Rubbing her temples, she began to wonder why she had even agreed to this in the first place.  They had been at this charade for the better part of two hours now, and the situation looked like it wasn’t going to improve anytime soon.  Walking over to the distraught girl, Diana took hold of her hand.

“Don’t swing your wand like you’re trying to decapitate someone.  A slight flick of the wrist is fine.  Any more is a waste of both energy and accuracy.”  Adjusting Akko’s hands and demonstrating the proper motion, Diana then dipped down, grabbing ahold of her leg.  “Don’t make unnecessary movements.  You are casting a spell, not throwing a fastball.”  Shifting Akko’s legs, Diana looked up to find a thoroughly red-faced Akko.

Stammering and sputtering, Akko edged away from Diana, a blush suffusing her entire being.  This blush deepened when Diana remained holding onto her.  Akko glanced between Diana’s grip on her and Diana herself, rapidly stammering.

“O-okay Diana but can you let go of my leg and my arm now thank you.”

 _Hmmph_ -ing, Diana did as requested, a small frown forming on her face.

“I can’t correct your form unless I’m touching you, Akko.”

At this, Akko looked downwards, unable to retort.  Diana once again sighed, hand brought up to her forehead in annoyance.  She resumed crossing her arms and looking utterly unimpressed, fixing Akko with an exasperated stare.  Shrugging, Diana began to walk to walk back before stopping herself.

“Remember Akko, the Metamorphosis incantation is cast based on the thoughts of who is casting it.  You can’t make me change forms if you’re not thinking of a form to change me into.”

Akko pouted at this statement, stomping her feet and doing her best to act like a child.

“But Diiiaannaaaaa!  It’s hard to make someone else change!  I can barely cast the spell on myself!”

Letting out what was to be the successor of the long line of sighs Diana had created today, Diana closed her eyes in exasperation.

“And that’s why I am helping you right now, Akko.  Now, once again, cast the spell on me.  Envision the change you want to see in me, and supply your wand with the sufficient amount of magic – no more, no less.”

Softening her expression, Diana sighed once more, albeit quieter, and her hand fell from her face.  Taking a deep breath, Diana composed herself, and fixed Akko with a gentle gaze.

“You can do it, Akko.  You are the girl who revived magic, after all.”

A small smile coming onto her face, Diana laid her hand atop Akko’s head, gently ruffling her hair and causing her previous blush to rise from the dead.

“Remember, ‘a believing heart is your magic’.  You can do anything you put your mind to.  I trust you.”

Returning to her side of the room, the gentleness evacuated from her features, and Diana once more stood with her arms crossed and face unimpressed.

“Now try again.”

Huffing, Akko rolled up her sleeves, and took up the position to cast the spell.  Closing her eyes and gathering magic, she recited the incantation.

“Metamorphie Faciesse!”

Just as the magic was about to course out of the wand, Akko paused, stopping her wand mid-flight.

What _did_ she want Diana to turn into?

Akko’s mind wasn’t exactly in the state most suitable for coherent thinking.  Diana had been rubbing against her and touching her and holding her and breathing down her neck and obviously trying to seduce her!  Attempting to push these thoughts out of her mind, Akko tried to settle on something to change Diana into.  Maybe she should go with a cat-Diana.  A cat-Diana with a cute tail and cute fluffy ears, who would be super-adorable and would want Akko to pet her, and would cuddle with her in bed and be submissive and cute and have a fluffy-

Akko stopped herself there, feeling her face starting to heat up.  Akko swallowed, shoving her lewd thoughts about Diana into a dark corner of her head, hoping to keep them there for long enough to just cast this gosh-darn spell on Diana already.  Clearing her mind, Akko filled her mind with thoughts of different Dianas.

Maybe a plant Diana!  That would be hilarious!  Then, Diana wouldn’t be able to be all sexy and stuff in front of Akko, because she was a plant, and plants aren’t sexy!  Just as Akko was about to carry out her genius solution, she stopped herself.  Lotte was talking about some plant-girl or something in _nightfall_ recently, so maybe Diana would actually just turn into a hot plant-Diana instead of being a hot Diana-Diana.  And aren’t plants both boys and girls?  Akko had never been able to tell a girl-tree from a boy-tree, and all of the trees that she knew released pollen, so would that mean that Diana would have a p-

Akko had been standing in casting position for the past three minutes, getting progressively redder in the face as time progressed.  Her patience running thin, Diana called out Akko’s name in an attempt to get her to snap back to reality.

“Akko!”

With a yelp and a jolt, the magic gathered at the end of Akko’s wand shot off, and hit Diana a bit below her center.  Shaking her head, Diana took a step towards Akko, intending to give her an earful about paying attention.  After her first step, it became exceedingly obvious that something was wrong.

Seeing Diana’s sudden stop, Akko tilted her head confusedly.  Concernedly walking towards Diana, Akko tugged on her sleeve.

“Diana?  Is something wrong?”

Diana met Akko’s worried gaze with a look of tiredness.  Over the past two hours, any anger she might have held proved to be too taxing to maintain, and she’d just resigned to being disappointed.  Righting herself, Diana sighed with such an intensity that Akko could see her soul exiting her body, and turned to face Akko.

“Akko.  I have two questions.”

Diana’s voice was completely level, and as calm as a spring breeze.  This was what worried Akko.

“First, why do I have a penis?”  Diana sounded neither angry nor accusatory.  Just tired.

Akko froze.  Turning the same shade as a fire lane, a stream of unintelligible syllables started to pour from her mouth, her arms flailing wildly.

“Second, why is it _erect?_ ”  Diana looked downwards at the offending protrusion in her robes, none too pleased about the situation.

At this, Akko stopped.  Dropping to the floor, she hid her face in her hands and tried her best to stop existing.  Not only had she wasted two hours of Diana’s time, she had inadvertently stuck a dong on her as well.  Great going, Akko.

“I’m sorry Diana I was thinking about you and you kept touching me and stuff so I was all bothered and then I thought about a cat you and you were really cute and then I got distracted so then I tried to think of a not-sexy you so I could concentrate and cast the spell but then I thought about a plant you and that almost worked but then I remembered that plants are both boys and girls and then you interrupted me while I was thinking about the boy part and-“

Diana mimed Akko’s desire to fade out of the world, sighing for the trillionth time.

“It’s okay, Akko, really.  Just get rid of it.  I didn’t bring my wand, and I obviously can’t go outside like this.”

Swallowing, Akko stood up, on the verge of dying from a mixture of shame, embarrassment, and arousal.  Prodding at the newly-penised-Diana’s-penis, Akko stammered out the spell, stuttering half of the syllables away.

“M-metam-morphie F-faciesse…”

The clumsily-uttered incantation predictably did nothing, aside from flustering both witches.

“Akko, please stop poking at it.”

Diana started heating up, both above and below her waistline.  Seeing Akko kneeling down in front of her, face intently focused on her new addition, set off a feeling in Diana’s chest she was quite uncomfortable with, to say the least.

“There are definitely better options to solve this than to literally poke at it with a stick, Akko.  As much fun as I’m sure that is for you, we should probably stop before the both of us end up in a situation we regret.”

Standing up, Akko stared straight into Diana’s eyes, her hands wringing her dress.

“Diana…  I’m sorry.”

Uncharacteristically, Akko looked completely apologetic, regret spread across both her face and her body language.  To Diana, this was an enigma.  Akko had always been relatively easy to decode, with her emotions being clearly strewn across her face.  Akko had worn her heart on her sleeve, as it were.  A neon, glowing sleeve.  With signs on it.

Akko’s offense wasn’t _that_ bad - she just had to undo the spell, and if she was unable to, they could just wait until the… issue resolved itself.

“It’s fine, Akko.  As I said, you just have to-  Ah!?”

Diana’s reassurance was cut short, as Akko abruptly pushed Diana onto one of the desks littering the classroom.

“A-akko?  What are you doing?”

Diana was too stunned to react as Akko undid her belt, exposing her midriff and the tip of her erection to the open air.  Akko looked up at her tearfully, and sputtered out her next words in a quick stream whilst pulling off Diana’s panties, her tone saturated with remorse.

“I’m sorry Diana I didn’t mean to do this it’s all my fault because I wasn’t thinking and I can’t make it go away I can’t think of anything but you right now so I’m just going to fix this and then you can go outside and then you can get your wand okay I’m sorry.”

Diana began to formulate a response to this, but her thought process was cut short by a warm, moist sensation clamping around her hardness.  Stifling a gasp, Diana felt her mind start to go hazy, coherent thought making its way to the back of her head as her arousal grew.  Looking down, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Akko Kagari, her dear friend and co-world-savior, putting all of her heart into pleasing her.  Akko was a girl who put one-hundred-percent of herself into all of her endeavors, and her efforts at satisfying Diana were not spared of this fact.

At first tentatively licking at the bulbous tip of the shaft, Akko hesitantly pumped the base of Diana’s addition with her hands, gauging Diana’s reaction.  Hearing Diana’s breath catching, Akko became reassured in her not-entirely-sensical decision, and experimentally brought the head of Diana’s length into her mouth, running her tongue around the bottom and increasing the strength of her stroking.  Once again not encountering opposition, Akko grew heartened, and brought her head down to the middle of Diana’s rod, applying suction and gently running over the head with her teeth.  Needless to say, any intention Diana had held of resisting her advances were now essentially nonexistent.

Running her tongue around the sides of Diana’s shaft, Akko bobbed her head up and down, lathering Diana’s length with copious amounts of saliva.  Encouraged by Diana’s distinct lack of resistance, Akko grew emboldened, and, testing the limits of her gag reflex, brought her head down as far as she could.  Rewarded with the quickening of Diana’s breathing, Akko redoubled her efforts, caressing the sides of Diana’s hardness as she devoured her, ravenously swallowing Diana again and again, relentless in her pursuit.

At this point Diana was more than flustered, and at an honest loss as to how to handle the situation.  As the heiress of the Cavendish line, there were expectations she was to uphold.  These expectations most undoubtedly included ‘do not get seduced by and then have premarital sex with another witch’.  However, staring at the adorably enthusiastic girl below her, Diana concluded that exceptions could be made.  Especially when the witch seducing her was as charming and delightful as Akko Kagari.  And _really_ good at this.

Content in her sound train of logic, Diana placed her previously idle hands atop the head of aforementioned adorable enchantress, stroking and petting her companion, deciding to let go of her inhibitions for at least the time being. 

Feeling the gentle sensation of Diana’s hands running through her hair, Akko flushed, her heart suddenly deciding to shift into overdrive.  Elated from Diana’s expression of affection, Akko set out to make Diana feel as ecstatic as she did, lewd slurps filling the room as she put her all into pleasuring the girl with whom she shared the best moments of her life with.

Pausing her suctioned seduction, Akko encircled the end of Diana’s member with her lips, licking at and around the narrow slit that marked the opening of her rod.  Diana’s breath hitched at this sensation, and in response, Akko stroked Diana’s shaft with increasing intensity, ramping up the amount of vacuum she provided, and as a result of this, leaving Diana gasping.  Using her free hand to caress Diana’s thigh, Akko maintained her breakneck pace, causing Diana to devolve into a sputtering mess, eyes unfocused and legs shaking.

Weakening under Akko’s assault, Diana found it increasingly hard to stifle the yelps and moans threatening to spill out of her, breaths running ragged in her vision-blurring ecstasy.  Intensifying her Akko-petting, Diana squirmed and wiggled under the ministrations of the fervent witch, unable to process any thought save that of her _need_ for Akko.

Sensing that need, Akko sped up, pumping her hands and working her mouth as hard as she could, in pursuit of showing Diana her desire.  At this, Diana tightened her grip on Akko’s hair, bucking her hips upwards into Akko’s mouth, maddened by her want of Akko.  Obliging Diana’s unspoken request, Akko ran her tongue wildly across the sides of Diana’s length, pausing every so often to nip at the tip of her penis, hungrily consuming the liquid beginning to leak from Diana.

“A-akko…  Please…”

Diana’s voiced, tinged with a hint of impatience and strong overtones of need, sounded to Akko as a desperate cry for help, and gladly, Akko obliged.  In response to Diana’s dulcet tones, Akko plunged down as far as she could, taking in as much Diana as possible.  Moaning in response to the sensation of Akko repeatedly engulfing her, Diana could feel her limit rapidly being approached.  Closing her eyes, Diana tried her best to keep a grip on reality as the pleasure overpowered her senses and flooded her mind with naught but thoughts of Akko.  Forcing them open, Diana’s gaze was met with the eyes of one Akko Kagari, currently trying her darndest at pleasing Diana, and thinking of nothing else.

That pushed Diana over the edge.

“Akko!”

Clenching her hands around a generous handful of Akko hair, Diana moaned with an intensity such that it filled the room, and was more than sufficed to send Akko’s heart racing.  Picking up on the meaning of Diana’s gesture, Akko forced her head down as far as it would go, rapidly stroking the remainder of Diana’s length.  Amidst the sounds of Akko’s efforts and the pleasure they provided, Diana felt her mind go blank from the ecstasy.  Moaning, Diana shuddered, and with it, reached her release.

Akko devoured Diana’s ejaculate, savoring the slight bitterness, slight saltiness, but undoubted Diana-ness.  Cooling down from her previous rapid pace, Akko slowed down, making sure to slurp down every last drop of Diana’s fluids.  Shuddering, Diana felt her legs give out at she finished her orgasm, and she slumped to the ground as a result.  Her back against the table she’d been pinned to, Diana slid down, coming to a rest laying on the floor.

Diana felt the warm sensation of Akko hugging her as she closed her eyes, her breathing calming.  Reciprocating, Diana wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, and the two of them fell into a comfortable rhythm.

“Diana…”

The girl in question felt Akko snuggle up closer to her, burying her face in Diana’s neck.  Breathing in her soft patchouli scent, Akko squeezed her as tight as she could, rubbing her face against Diana.  As Diana’s neck was peppered with kisses from the still-zealous girl, Diana couldn’t stop the feeling of a blush breaking out across her face,

“Akko?”

Not ceasing her intense cuddling action for one second, Akko hugged Diana even closer to her, relishing the prim girl’s squeals.

“Diana!”

Shifting her hands from Diana’s back to her exposed stomach, Akko rapidly ran her hands around Diana’s soft spots, beginning a tickle siege.  Diana was not the type of girl to ever have been tickled by anyone, so needless to say, her defenses against this type of warfare were lacking at best.  As Akko continued her offensive, Diana progressed from giggling to squirming around on the floor, melodic peals of laughter echoing around the room.

“AkkostopIcan’tbreathehahaha”

Latching firmly onto Diana, Akko pulled her into a kiss, noses bumping on the way in.  As Akko’s lips crashed against hers, Diana thought to herself how strange this situation was.  As evidenced by the slight taste of herself on Akko’s lips, the situation leading up to the kiss was not exactly the most normal one.  There was no shaky-voiced confession of love, no nervous hand-holding, and no sidelong looks.  As Akko’s tongue prodded at her lips, Diana thought of how Akko meant much more to her than any amount of dates could convey, as well as the warm glow of affection that cropped up whenever she looked at the girl.

Parting her lips, and meeting Akko’s tongue with her own, Diana’s hands found their way up to Akko’s hair once more, resuming their soft caressing motions.  Akko responded in kind, placing her hands around Diana’s waist pressing her deeper into their kiss.  Tongues swirling, they passionately conveyed what words couldn’t, eager in their desire to express themselves.  Running her tongue across Diana’s teeth, Akko crammed her face against Diana’s, her enthusiasm taking form of a quite clumsy show of affection.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Akko paused to nibble at Diana’s bottom lip, earning a ‘meep’ from the girl.  Returning to her previous place at the crook of Diana’s neck, Akko nestled in close, once again burying her face against Diana.

“Diana?”  Akko’s voice came slightly mumbled, tinged with a slight bit of uncertainty.  “This might be a really weird time to say this, but I think I like you.  Like, _like_ like you.”

Smiling at Akko’s lack of eloquence, Diana lovingly brushed her fingers through the girl’s hair.

“… I like you too, Akko.”

A large grin apparent on her face, Akko flopped on top of Diana, driving an ‘eep’ out of her.  Akko began her assault with renewed vigor, nibbling and smooching at every part of Diana’s face.  Unable to keep herself restrained under this attack, Diana giggled uncontrollably, attempting to get out of range of Akko’s kiss-based warfare.

This would have been an undoubtedly wholesome and innocent display of affection, had it not been for a suspiciously erect object prodding at Akko’s thighs.

“Ah.”

The green-haired heiress felt a familiar flush return to her face as Akko craned her neck as to ascertain the nature of the fleshy rod poking her.  Red at the cheeks, Diana turned away from Akko, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

“...I’m sorry, Akko.  I…”

Sheepishly grinning at Diana, Akko put a finger up to the girl’s lips, gently pressing their noses together.

“It’s okay, Diana.”

Akko’s gentle smile was all the reassurance Diana needed, and with that, Diana pulled her into a tight embrace, locking lips with her once again.  This time around, however, there was an element of desire apparent in the kiss, Diana’s tongue forcing its way into Akko’s mouth.

Placing her hands on the back of Akko’s head, Diana rolled over, ending her motion straddling Akko.  At this, Akko let out a muffled squeak of surprise, too stunned to react to Diana’s sudden offensive.  Breaking the kiss, Diana promptly latched down on Akko’s neck, biting and suckling at the tender skin below her jawline.  Mewling at the sudden attention, Akko wriggled under Diana’s affection, unsure as to how to respond to the unexpected increase in affection.

Brushing Akko’s hair out of the way, Diana moved up to Akko’s ear, nibbling at the tender flesh and drawing a gasp from the girl.  Diana licked at the inside of Akko’s ear, making the smaller witch shiver in delight, her hands trembling and clinging to her dress.  Which, coincidentally, Diana was in the act of unbuckling.

“D-diana?  What are you doing?”

It was quite obvious what Diana was doing, but this didn’t stop Akko from asking.  Detaching herself from Akko’s ear, Diana moved to once again bump noses with Akko.  Staring her down with half-lidded eyes, Diana traced her hands down the curve of Akko’s body, her actions doing more than enough to communicate her intent.

“The Cavendish are not known for leaving debts unpaid, Akko.”

Diana’s fingers encircled Akko’s chest, gently caressing the soft mounds lain atop, leaving Akko short of breath.  She gasped as Diana gave one of the pink nubs pinch, sending a slight shock of both pain and pleasure through Akko’s body.  As if to atone for the act, Diana lowered her head to the affected area, pressing her lips to it an attempt to heal the pain that she’d caused.

Latching on to the pink nub, Diana rolled Akko’s nipple around in her mouth, suckling and nipping at it with enough force as to provide a sensation that served to drive Akko crazy with lust.  Diana chose to further her teasing, flicking her tongue across Akko’s breast.  Licking the firm bud, Diana savored Akko’s taste, lapping at her as if she were a popsicle.

Evidently growing tired of this, Akko lightly tugged on Diana’s hair, a whine building in the back of her throat.  Diana traversed back to a level position with Akko, a questioning look on her eyes.  Wrapping her arms around the back of Diana’s head, Akko forcefully pulled Diana into a ravenous kiss, promptly replacing her look of question with one of surprise.

Akko crammed her tongue into Diana’s mouth, forcing open her lips and making her squeak under her sudden ambush.  Entangling Diana’s tongue with hers, Akko tightened her grip on the back of Diana’s head, further entrenching the two in her frenzied show of need.

Pulling away from the kiss just as quickly as she’d entered it, Akko left Diana breathless, gasping for both need of oxygen and need of Akko.  A small string of saliva still connected the two of them, evidence of Akko’s hunger.  Diana attempted to formulate a response to the sudden kiss, her mind still racing from the experience.  However, before she could get a word out, her breath was ripped from her once again, this time for a different reason.

Diana found herself being pulled into a soft embrace, her face now drowning in Akko hair.  Unlike every previous action of Akko’s in the past three hours, the hug was noticeably gentle, and free from any sense of urgency.

“Please be gentle with me, okay Diana?  You’re my first for… most of the things we’ve done, and I read some of Lotte’s _nightfall_ books and it seems like it hurts a lot and I want both of us to feel good and-”

Akko found her incessant rambling cut off by the sensation of Diana’s lips on hers, which she found none too objectionable.  Closing her eyes and getting lost in the sweetness of Diana’s lips and the softness of her caresses, Akko allowed herself to melt into the sensations encompassing her.

Diana’s hands meandered down Akko’s body, ending up just above her entrance, which was practically radiating with need.  Rubbing at Akko’s slit with her hand, earning a whimper from the gal, Diana found that she was sufficiently lubricated.  Not letting this deter her, Diana continued to drag her fingers up and down the slick crevice, slightly increasing both the moisture of the area and the rate of Akko’s heart.

Diana dipped one of her fingers inside of Akko, giving a particularly feisty bite to Akko’s lower lip to coincide with this.  Diana felt Akko tighten around her finger in response, and her muffled moan revealed how she felt about the situation.  Continuing the slow pistoning motion, Diana moved her free hand to cup Akko’s cheek, slowly rubbing circles around it with her thumb.  Keeping one hand around Diana’s waist in a loose hug, Akko laid her other hand atop of Diana’s, overjoyed at the simple show of affection.

Diana ramped up the intensity of her fingering, now using her thumb to lightly stroke at Akko’s clitoris, causing Akko to buck her hips upward into her hand, a whine building up in her throat.  At this point, Akko was sopping wet, the intensity of her fluids beginning to resemble a leak in the girl.  Finding this sufficient lubrication, Diana removed her fingers from Akko, and re-positioned herself.

Confused at the sudden lack of stimulation, Akko opened her eyes in question, in time to see Diana lining up her penis with Akko’s well-prepped entrance.  Blushing, Akko ‘eep’ed in astonishment, and covered her eyes.  Seeing this concern, Diana reached out for her head, giving Akko a tender headpat and tilting her chin to face Diana.

“Akko.  I want you to enjoy this as much as I do.  If you ever want to stop, just say so, and I won’t hesitate to, okay?”

Seeing Diana’s soft smile, Akko nodded in agreement, before proffering both of her hands to Diana.

It took Diana a short time to process her request, but when she did, Diana grinned at the simplicity and innocence of it.  Wrapping both of her arms around Akko, Diana held her in a tight hug, their lips pressed together and their bodies intertwined.  At this, Akko produced a satisfied ‘hmm’, and lightly stroked Diana’s back.

Taking this as a signal, Diana deepened the kiss, and held Akko even closer to her.  Akko gasped as she felt Diana and her become one, Diana entering her with little resistance.  Akko tightened her grip on Diana’s back, mewling and squirming, unused to the strange, but not unpleasant feeling taking grip of her body.

Sensing Akko’s discomfort, Diana softly stroked Akko’s hair, gently peppering her forehead with kisses.  Taking solace in the familiar expression of caring, Akko relaxed, her breaths becoming less panicked and her hold on Diana loosening.

The two of them settled in a comfortable position, Akko nestling in the crook of Diana’s neck.  Smiling at Akko’s desire for closeness, Diana continued her petting and stroking, every so often planting her lips on Akko’s head.

Observing Akko’s tranquil state, Diana smiled.  Leaning in close to Akko’s ear, Diana lightly nibbled at the tip, blowing a stream of warm air into it.  Giggling at Akko’s squeak of surprise, Diana softly tapped Akko’s nose.  Moving once again to look Akko in the eyes, Diana lightly brushed her cheek, giving it a tender squeeze.

“I’m going to start moving now, okay Akko?”

Akko nodded, tightening her grip on Diana’s back.

Taking a hold of Akko’s hands, Diana rolled her hips forward, driving herself deeper into Akko.  Akko winced, her breath hitching and a gasp threatening to spill from her lips.  Unfamiliar with the foreign sensation enveloping her, she trembled in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Beginning to pant from the sensation of being enveloped in Akko, Diana slowly withdrew, drowning in the pleasure that Akko had provided.  Stifling a moan, Diana reversed her motion, once again slowly pushing into Akko.

And so, the two of the girls settled into a comfortable pace, Diana taking her time in exploring Akko’s body.  Her hands roved over Akko’s skin, occasionally stopping to pinch or squeeze a sensitive spot, much to the delight of Akko.  The brown-haired witch in question evidently found this pace enjoyable, judging from her mewling and her wiggling.  Diana moved her hips slowly enough so that it wouldn’t cause Akko pain, but not so slow as to leave either of them unsatisfied.

Akko wrapped her hands around the back of Diana’s head, pulling her in and interlocking their lips.  Aware of Akko’s intent, Diana parted her lips, allowing Akko’s tongue entry.  Their tongues intertwined, and not wanting to be a passive participant in this, Akko’s hands moved down to Diana’s breasts, her fingers flicking over the sensitive pink buds that crowned them.  Diana shuddered in response to this, her tongue becoming more insistent and her hips threatening to speed up.  Inwardly smirking at the effect she was having on the girl, Akko continued her teasing, pinching and pulling the little nubs mercilessly.  In response, Diana lost all semblance of control she once had, her grip on Akko tightening and her frantic kissing becoming more wild, saliva being spilled between the two.  Satisfied with the effect she was having on the prim girl, Akko moved her hands down to Diana’s backside, giving the plush lumps a gentle squeeze.  At the behest of Diana’s pleading moans, Akko’s hand rose into the air, cascading down onto Diana’s cheek with a resounding smack, drawing a yelp from the girl.  In atonement, Akko gently massaged the recently-spanked spot, tenderly caressing and stroking Diana. 

At this point, Diana was at her limit. Pulling away from the kiss, she fixed Akko with a crazed gaze, her lust apparent in the glint in her eyes.  Giggling at Diana’s impatience, Akko kissed the tip of her nose, brushing Diana’s hair behind her ear.  Moving up to give the tip a light nibble, Akko softly whispered, her warm breath making Diana quiver.

“You can move faster now, Diana.”

Diana crammed her mouth against Akko, surprising the smaller girl and drawing a muffled yelp from her.  Tightening her hug on Akko, Diana lightly bit Akko’s bottom lip, causing her to curl closer to Diana.  Taking this as an invitation, Diana rammed her hips into Akko’s, their lips connecting just as their bodies did.

Akko’s moved her hands up, tightening her fingers around the back of the older girl.  Diana ceaselessly drove into Akko, saliva and moans spilling out of their mouths as they tried to become as close as possible.  Saliva coated Akko’s face as Diana’s tongue spilled out of the confines of Akko’s mouth, wildly dragging over every square inch of her face, expressing Diana’s affection in a lewdly wet manner.  The sensation of Diana’s rod rapidly pumping in and out of her made Akko’s mind spin, leaving her cooing in delight.  The slickness of Akko’s entrance created a wet squishing noise as the two made love, combining with their moans to fill the room.

The feeling of being enveloped by Akko destroyed any sense of reason that Diana once had, her thoughts focused on nothing besides pleasing Akko.  Diana moved the focus of her licking from Akko’s face to her neck, leaving the smaller girl squirming under her.  Diana licked at the skin just below Akko’s neck, leaving a shining trail down to her collarbone.  Diana gently nipped at the tender skin, drawing circles around Akko’s nipples with her fingers.  Under Diana’s tenderness, Akko practically melted, capable of no other response than gently whimpering, driving Diana to redouble her efforts, determined to extract a moan out of her.

As Diana gently pinched the nub at the tip of one of Akko’s breasts, she moved her other hand downward, searching for the small pink bundle that denoted Akko’s clitoris.  Her fingers brushed past it, eliciting a shudder from Akko.  Pleased with this response, Diana gently stroked the area around the tip of Akko’s slit, coming dangerously close to brushing her clit but never quite touching it.  Tortuously continuing the teasing, Diana repeatedly came close to Akko’s sensitive bud, then drew away and dipped down to caress her folds.  This, combined with the sensation of Diana constantly pushing into her, threw Akko’s sanity into the outer reaches of space, leaving her with her mouth open and her voice ringing out for Diana’s ears to enjoy.

Quite pleased with the fruit of her labor, Diana smirked, bringing her fingers up to eye level.  Diana regarded her digits, slick with Akko’s fluids, with a look of hunger before she popped them into her mouth.  Running her tongue around her fingers, she enjoyed Akko’s fluids, fixing the smaller girl with a sultry stare as she did so.  Akko was understandably extremely flustered by this lewd sight, her face reddening by several shades.  Her blushing became even more profuse when Diana pushed her recently-licked fingers into Akko’s mouth, Akko tasting the mixture of herself and Diana, and to be honest, not entirely disliking it.  Deciding that life was too short to spend any more time debating with herself, Akko eagerly lapped at Diana’s fingers, causing the older girl to smile in delight.

Regarding the enthusiastic girl beneath her, Diana was filled with a warm sense of satisfaction.  Although she’d never admit it, Diana had held a spot in her heart for Akko since not long after the two had met.  The brown-haired gal held an enthusiasm and pep that she lacked, whether it be in defeating dragons, discovering the long-lost secrets of magic, or trying her best at intimately satisfying Diana.

Leaning down, Diana brushed Akko’s hair from her forehead, clearing a space for her to plant a gentle kiss on.  The simple act of endearment caused Akko to turn a deeper shade of crimson than she had been in a long while, and she let out a small ‘squee’ of several emotions, the most prominent of which being affection.  Delighting in Akko’s response, Diana moved to gently rub their noses together, her smile threatening to spill off of her face.  Sharing Diana’s joy, Akko reciprocated the eskimo kiss, a slight giggle escaping from her at the un-Diana-like act.  Slightly turning her head, Diana pressed her lips against Akko’s, dipping into a chaste kiss.  There was no tongue, no biting, and no element of ardor present - just two girls expressing their feelings for one another.

Gently breaking lip-lock with Akko, Diana longingly stared into her eyes, slowly brushing Akko’s cheek with her fingers.  Not one to be a bystander, Akko moved her hand to pinch Diana’s cheek, then pulling her in for what was most likely the tightest hug Diana had ever experienced in her lifetime.  Returning the hug, Diana situated herself in a more comfortable position, nestling Akko’s head in the crook of her neck.  Softly purring, Akko closed her eyes, finding their position almost comfortable enough to fall sleep in.

In fact, she would have done just that, had it not been for the brush of Diana’s lip against her ear.

“I love you, Akko.”

And then Akko’s world exploded.  Her heart soared out of her chest, straight over cloud nine, and into the stars.  For a just a moment, Akko felt as if the stars aligned in her favor, and everything in the world was right.  Tightening her hold on Diana to vice-like levels, Akko held Diana as close as she could, peppering her neck with tiny kisses, her mind in overdrive.

“I love you too, Dianaaaa _aaaah!_ ”

That’s when Akko remembered that they were having sex.  Diana had once again started thrusting in and out of Akko, the mood instantaneously shifting from pure confessions of love to passionate lovemaking.  Akko reasoned that the snuggles and small smooches could wait for later, as she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Observing the way Diana’s breasts bounced and jiggled with every movement she made, Akko found the prospect of fondling them irresistible, and so that was exactly what she did.  Akko latched on to one of the dangling orbs in front of her, her tongue lapping at the nipple attached to it ceaselessly, her teeth occasionally gently nipping at it.  With her other hand, she made sure its companion wasn’t left alone, rolling the pink nub around with her thumb, lightly pinching hard enough to tiptoe the border between pleasure and pain.

Diana’s mind was spinning, to say the least.  Akko’s confession, combined with the pleasure the two were sharing, left Diana’s mind purged of every thought that wasn’t Akko.  She single-mindedly drove herself deeper into Akko, repeatedly burying her length inside of her.  Akko was practically dripping at this point, allowing Diana to thrust into her at a rapid pace, leaving the both of them panting and breathless.  Diana’s hands reclaimed their spot at Akko’s breasts, retaliating with their own offensive, pulling and flicking across the sensitive bundles, weakening Akko’s defenses.

Not to say Akko was an idle participant.  Akko had moved her free hands from Diana’s breast to her backside, ravenously squeezing and squishing her softness.  Finding the soft moans of Diana suitable suitable encouragement, with one hand, Akko spread one of Diana’s cheeks outwards, giving her access to the tight, puckered ring behind it.  Akko lightly brushed over the hole with her finger, drawing an ‘eep’ from Diana, the taller girl shuddering and tightening up in response.  Finding this as suitable encouragement, Akko lightly pushed against the ring until it parted, allowing her entrance.  Akko felt the ring tighten around her finger, and shortly afterwards, Diana yelped, a mix of surprise and pleasure at the unexpected stimulation.  Beaming at the effect she was having, Akko wiggled her finger around, exploring and playing with Diana’s previously untouched sanctum.  Pushing her way further into Diana, Akko was rewarded by her voice ringing out clear across the room, as well as the adorable expression that had accompanied the moan.  Wanting to extract more rare vulnerable Diana sounds, Akko brought her hand up in the air, unbeknownst to Diana, and brought it thundering down on the flawless ivory expanse that was Diana’s rear, the spank releasing both a crisp _smack_ from Diana’s backside and a surprised yelp from her mouth.

If Diana had said she wasn’t enjoying this treatment, she’d be lying.  However, retaliation was in order - a Cavendish _never_ leaves a debt unpaid.  Diana slid one of her hands between her and Akko’s thighs, once again nearing her clit.  However, this time around, there was no teasing to be found.  Diana’s fingers relentlessly slid over and around the tiny bundle, aided by the immense slickness that Akko was generating.  While her fingers were busy with their careful prodding, Diana’s hips were performing a task requiring much less finesse.  She pumped in and out of Akko as deeply and as quickly as she could, every thrust issuing forth a _slap_ that combined with the symphony of moans, pants, and gasps to create a concerto of lewdness, performed by the two lovers interlocked in the grips of passion.

Diana found her vision blurring and her grip weakening as the sensations she was feeling overwhelmed her, leaving her an unintelligible mess.  Her wild gyration was being matched by Akko, whose hips bucked into her every time she made a move forward, driving Diana inside of her to the hilt.  At this point, Diana knew that she was soon going to reach her limit, and she leaned forward to warn Akko.

“A-akko!  I-I’m-!”

The girl in question darted forward to silence Diana with her lips.  Forcing her tongue into Diana’s mouth, they quickly entered another session of impassioned kissing, saliva dripping from the wildness of their lip-lock.  Akko pulled Diana closer to her with her one free arm, locking her legs around Diana’s back, making it impossible for her to escape.

Deciding that this probably meant that Akko was okay with Diana cumming inside of her, Diana returned the embrace, her mind temporarily blanking as she reached the heights of ecstasy.  With one final thrust into Akko, Diana pumped her cream deep inside of her, filling Akko with a satisfying warmth, the both of them moaning into each other, hands running across every inch of skin they could touch.  Clamping down on Diana, Akko milked Diana of every last drop that lay inside of her, earning a fair share of pleased gasps from the girl.

Reaching the end of her orgasm, Diana pulled out of Akko, allowing the last few spurts of her semen to coat Akko’s stomach and chest before collapsing on the floor, entirely drained of all of her energy.  Feeling a sweaty and slightly sticky presence join her a millisecond later, Diana wrapped her arms around Akko’s similarly limp body, the both of them taking a moment to rest and recuperate after their consummation.

Akko draped her arms around Diana, attempting to make as much contact with her as possible.  Snuggling up to Diana’s neck, Akko placed a tiny peck at the base of Diana’s collarbone, to which Diana responded to with a smooch of her own, positioned at the top of Akko’s forehead.

The two laid there for quite a while, Akko taking comfort in the sound of Diana’s heartbeat, and Diana softly petting and stroking Akko’s hair.  Moving to eye-level with Diana, Akko bumped noses with her before drowsily speaking.

“I love you a whole lot.”

Gazing into Akko’s eyes, Diana beamed, her smile the largest Akko had seen it.

“I love you too, Akko.”

And with that, Akko’s soul was filled with a wholesome sort of fuzziness - the sort that made you feel all… fuzzy… inside.  Akko would save the complicated thoughts for later, she decided.  Looking at the smiling face of her lover, Akko felt the hand of unconsciousness slowly start to reach out to her.  Giving Diana one last drowsy smile, Akko squeezed her hand and closed her eyes.  Akko began to drift off, her consciousness gradually fading out.  Before returning her mind to the void, she voiced one last thought.

“I guess… you have a Shiny Rod now too, Diana…”

Diana’s expression instantly transitioned from tranquil to confused.  Eyebrows arched in questioning, she looked to Akko in order to glean an explanation for the nonsensical statement.  Her eyes were met with the face of a girl in deep sleep, and so Diana shrugged, content to save her questioning for whenever they woke up.

And so, with one last sigh, Diana joined Akko in the journey to the grand unconscious.  However, this sigh wasn’t one of exasperation, or annoyance, or tiredness.  The sigh that issued forth from Diana Cavendish was one of wistfulness, satisfaction, and contentment.

The two would have an awfully big mess to clean up once they awoke.  But, for now, none of that mattered.  The two had each other, and that’s all they needed.  Diana would have preferred that their relationship had proceeded in a less deviant way, but nothing ever quite goes the way you expect it to - especially around Akko Kagari.

With the warmth of the afternoon, and the comfort of a lovably adorable girl beside her, Diana closed her eyes and gently drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I went from 'cute story about apple pie' to 'Diana railing Akko with her futa donger' but it happened, I guess.


End file.
